Tarta de melaza
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: -¡Oh! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡La temible mirada de basilisco de Rose Weasley!- Exclamó levantando los brazos y fingiendo que iba a desmayarse. Oneshot cortito.


Diclaimer:Todo es de J.K, excepto la trama, que es mía .

* * *

Era ligeramente incómodo, en realidad, bastante. Todavía no terminaba de aceptar cómo se había visto envuelta en aquello, pero era algo que estaba pasando y, le gustase o no, debía aceptarlo.

Nunca había hablado con él, si es que a una conversación pudiese llamarse cuándo- en su tercer año- Scorpius la alcanzó después de la clase de Pociones y le tendió su pluma diciendo "Se te cayo " a lo que ella respondió algo abochornada un "Gracias" que sonó levemente estrangulado.

La cuestión era- en realidad el problema- que a pesar de compartir algunas clases juntos e incluso a su primo, Albus, nunca habían tenido una conversación "real". Y que ahora de golpe y sopetón, le tocaba hacer su primer ronda en Hogwarts cómo prefecta de Ravenclaw justamente con él.

Recordó como vanamente, un par de horas atrás, le había prácticamente suplicado a Rachel, premio anual de Hufflepuff y mejor amiga de James, que le cambiase el turno para que le tocase otra pareja, pero la muchacha le había dicho que a esa altura todos ya habían hecho planes para la noche y que lo que ella le pedía era imposible.

Así que ahora estaba ella, una de las mejores estudiantes del año y de las Weasleys más testarudas, planteándose qué coño iba a hacer aquella noche, cuándo le toque compartir su turno de guardia junto a Scorpius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin.

Reflexionaba recostada sobre un sofá de la sala común, comiéndose las uñas e ignorando a su amiga Leticia, que estaba hablando de lo que le compraría a su novio, Mark, para su cumpleaños.

Prácticamente se había desconectado cuándo su amiga había empezado a hablar, hablar y hablar sobre su novio, un tema que mucho a Rose no le importaba, considerando que le caía mal el chico y que estaba más preocupada por la "cita" que se efectuaría aquella noche.

Miles de ideas comenzaron a circular atropelladamente por su mente, desde darle dinero a Albus para que fuese en su lugar, hasta hacer algo malo a propósito para que la castigasen y no pudiera asistir.

Desechó ambas ideas de inmediato, si le decía eso a su primo, Malfoy se enteraría (porque Albus siempre tuvo la boca un poco suelta) y sabría que, de cierta forma, ella le tenía un poco de miedo, por así decirlo. Y con la segunda opción, además de que el rubio se enterase y ella quedara como una chiquilla miedosa, venía el bonus de que su historial perfecto se vería manchado.

Cómo sospechaba desde un principio, no tenía elección.

No le quedó más que prepararse todo lo psicológicamente que el tiempo le permitía para asumir lo que según ella, tan dramática como siempre, era su camino a la horca.

Comió poco y nada durante la cena, fingiendo que escuchaba atentamente a su hermano Hugo aunque en realidad observaba de reojo a cierto descendiente de cierta familia de sangres puras, quién, al parecer, ajeno a ella, continuaba la conversación que mantenía con su primo.

Tomó un trozo de tarta de melaza- adicción que su tío Harry le había contagiado- que apareció cuándo fue el momento de los postres, lo comió lentamente, calmándose un poco.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall los mandó a todos a la cama Rose se levantó lentamente de su asiento, para despedirse con una sonrisa algo nerviosa de su hermano, que, tras una buena comilona, se estiraba a sus anchas en el Gran Comedor, tal y como su padre.

Dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta, dónde cierto rubio de rasgos aristocráticos la estaba esperando, cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de, lo que a ella se le antojó, fastidio.

Una vez a su lado, tosió ligeramente para que se diera cuenta de que ya había llegado.

Como toda respuesta el muchacho inclinó ligeramente la cabeza cómo saludo y emprendió la marcha, siendo seguido, con algo de esfuerzo- ya que sus piernas no eran tan largas-, por Rose.

Tras veinte minutos- que a la muchacha pecosa le parecieron horas- Scorpius disminuyó su paso repentinamente, produciendo que Rose, que venía embalada, chocase contra su amplia espalda.

El joven cazador- cuyo puesto había conseguido el año pasado- se dió vuelta, arqueando ligeramente su ceja a modo de pregunta.

Ibas rápido y te detuviste de repente, yo estaba prácticamente corriendo para seguirte el paso, no puedes pretender que lea tu mente para saber que harás en cada momento- Se defendió la joven arqueando las cejas y frunciendo un poco su nariz.

Cómo toda respuesta Scorpius sonrió de costado- No era para que te lo tomaras tan a pecho Weasley, diablos, Albus tiene razón-

-¿Con respecto a qué?- Cuestionó la pequeña pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

- Te lo digo si me besas- Dijo el chico acercándose más e invadiendo su espacio personal , en su rostro no había atisbo absoluto de broma alguna.

-¿Qué?-

Exclamó- mas bien, prácticamente chilló- Rose en medio del pasillo que daba a las Cocinas, con las mejillas arreboladas, pero protegida por la falta de luz, la cual era escasa

Scorpius sonrió ligeramente arrogante - aunque la muchacha no pudiese verlo del todo- antes de decir:- A que eres demasiado seria y te haces problema por todo, deberías relajarte más. Tranquila, no soy un Escregruto de cola explosiva de los que cría Hagrid, ni voy a comerte. No tengo ninguna marca en el brazo, pero puedo desnudarme para que lo verifiques si eso te hace sentir mejor, aunque estoy seguro de que lo hará-

-Guarro- Susurró irritada dándole la espalda y caminando por el camino contrario, que se orientaba hacia el vestíbulo

-Mojigata- Susurró Scorpius en su oído al alcanzarla, logrando que diera un respingo.- Ya veo por qué no estás en Gryffindor- Comentó dos minutos después de aquello.

La muchacha lo miró intentando fulminarlo en el proceso.

-¡Oh! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡La temible mirada de basilisco de Rose Weasley!- Exclamó levantando los brazos y fingiendo que iba a desmayarse.

- No seas payaso- Ordenó enojada caminando a pasos rápidos.

- No seas gruñona-

-¿Tienes algún déficit mental que no te permita actuar cómo un muchacho maduro y responsable de quince años?- Cuestionó cansada y conteniéndose por no tirarse sobre él para estrangularlo lentamente, generalmente no se comportaba así, pero ese muchacho lograba sacarla de quicio.

- Oye, si has roto con tu novio (aunque sinceramente dudo que alguna vez hayas tenido uno) o te ha venido la regla, ése definitivamente no es mi problema-

De pronto oyeron unos pasos correr por el pasillo, Scorpius, actuando por acto reflejo, tomó a Rose por la cintura y la escondió junto con él en una de las aulas en desuso que se encontraban allí. Tras escuchar los pasos detenerse cerca de dónde estaban y dejando que la curiosidad se apoderara de ellos, ambos asomaron su cabeza por la puerta justamente para presenciar a Leticia y Mark besándose contra una pared.

Cuándo la pelirroja iba a alzar el grito en el cielo, Malfoy, previniéndolo, le tapó la boca con una de sus manos y la empujó ligeramente para que entrara en la habitación. Una vez la puerta debidamente cerrada y con un hechizo "Muffliato" incorporado, Scorpius comenzó a reírse al tiempo que la pequeña Weasley lo miraba enojada e indignada.

- Así que tu amiga se morrea tíos a altas horas de la madrugada-

- No se los morrea y no son tíos, en plural, solamente es un tío y no es muy bueno que digamos.-

- Sabes que mi silencio tiene un precio. ¿No? –

- No voy a hacer tus deberes-

Allí él intentó no poner los ojos en blanco antes de decir- Weasley, soy prefecto, uno de los mejores estudiantes del año, no necesito que hagas mis deberes.-

- De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres?-

Éste viernes, misma hora, mismo lugar, mismo recorrido-

- Esta bien- Accedió no muy convencida consultando su reloj, según ese aparatito hacía diez minutos que había terminado la ronda.

- Bien entonces…- Abrió la puerta con su varita y se quedó adentro mientras ella se iba acercando a la puerta- ¡Weasley!- La llamó a último momento, cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación.

Cuándo ella giró la cabeza, dispuesta a preguntarle qué rayos quería, sintió una suave presión en sus labios y se encontró siendo besada por Scorpius Malfoy. El suave y varonil perfume del muchacho la envolvía y dormía sus sentidos hasta tal punto que no era consiente de dónde exactamente ella tenía depositadas las manos ni de cuánto tiempo duró el beso.

Poco a poco el chico fue introduciendo su lengua con cuidado en la boca de ella, explorándola lentamente, recorriendo cada rincón mientras la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba la respiración, se separaron.

Scorpius sonreía satisfecho, Rose lo podía apreciar gracias a los rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación e iluminaban su rostro.

El muchacho, como toda respuesta, se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, acercarse a su oído y pronunciar :- Tenías dulce de melaza en la comisura de los labios- Para luego irse, dejándola sola en aquella habitación, ahora con razones válidas- o tal vez no- para faltar a la "cita" del próximo viernes.

* * *

Mi primer fic -o intento de- con la pareja Rous/Scorpius

So tomatazos y demás alimentos vencidos con el GO:)

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Besotes :)


End file.
